


Georgie.

by Antoshka



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Clowns, Genital Torture, Gore, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Scary Clowns, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Satanás no siempre se muestra en su verdadera forma, sino también en cosas cotidianas, conviertiendolas en algo totalmente aterrador, con el único objetivo de alimentarse de nosotros, de nuestros miedos y de nuestras pesadillas.





	Georgie.

Se sintió caer en un vacío profundo cuando todo aquello sucedió, sus gritos ahogaron la nada oscura misma, mientras las lágrimas se perdían en el aire ennegrecido hasta que el impacto le retumbaron todos los sentidos, y una sensación de húmedo más la, nuevamente, sensación de dolor le atormento la zona donde debía haber estado su brazo. Oh cierto, aquel demonio vestido de payaso se lo había arrancado casi de un cuajo con aquellos anormales dientes, y todo por querer que recuperar el barco de papel, que había prometido traer a casa antes de que Bill se molestase y, como el niño inocente que era, aún mantenía su preocupación de que su hermano se enojara porque él no había regresado a casa, no solo él, sino también sus padres.

Se levantó adolorido de aquel golpe que sintió en su espalda y miró con temor hacia un lado, viendo como lo que quedaba de su extremidad goteaba sangre al agua servida y los cartílagos tintineaban en el aire colgando de su brazo mientras el rojo predominaba en él junto en su piloto amarillo.

No pudo evitarlo y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente al sentir el dolor y como se encontraba perdido en lo que parecían ser las oscuras alcantarillas—¡Bill! —gritó pidiendo ayuda a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre estaba a su lado en toda situación, como si él, desde su lugar, apareciera mágicamente allí, lo sacara de ese aterrador lugar y fueran a casa, a vivir sus vidas normales y dejar esto como una temible anécdota.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas y comenzó a caminar, buscando la salida por su cuenta, sin dejar de llamar a Bill a los gritos, era como un cachorro llamando a su madre en medio de un agonizante dolor que, si no lo mataba ahora, no lo olvidaría jamás, lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas como aquel aterrador payaso, el cual, aun sentía su pesada presencia encima de él, como si esos ojos amarillentos lo siguieran por todo el claro de la alcantarilla esperando el momento perfecto para abalanzarse sobre él.

Cuando sus ojos por fin observaban todo con más exactitud y no se encontraban empañados por las lágrimas, encontró una enorme montaña de cosas que quedaron olvidadas, o más bien, alguien las había hecho desaparecer.

Se acercó caminando esquivando algunas de ellas hasta que sus ojos apagados se hallaron con el pequeño barco de papel, todo empapado, pero allí estaba. Intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió a pasos pesados hacia él, pero, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, un gran zapato café lo piso y su cuerpo se tensó por completo del terror.

La mirada comenzó a subir, lenta y temerosa, no, no quería en lo absoluto encontrarse con aquellos ojos y aceptar la horrible verdad; no obstante al llegar a ese rostro, le fue suficiente reconocer esos cabellos alborotados color naranja y esa pintura roja incluida la sangre en ella que sabía ya de por sí…era suya.

—Hola, hola Georgie —dijo en una risotada escandalosa el condenado payaso, no se necesitaba ser un religioso para saber que este monstruo era el diablo en vida, un ser que cayó del cielo y fundó su infierno hasta en las zonas más remotas de las cañerías, llevando su maldad que crecía como las plantas a la tierra, pero más que sembrar el mal…creaba el miedo absoluto entre los que se cruzaban en su camino y el pequeño Denbrough…era una de las tantas víctimas más.

Su cuerpo se estremeció como una hoja y comenzó lentamente a retroceder, sin apartar la vista de esos enormes ojos que parecía que uno lo miraba, pero el otro estaba desviado, como si tuviera una panorámica de todo su alrededor y que nada se le escapara.

—¿No quieres tomar mis globos Georgie? ¿No quieres hacerles “Boop Boop”? —no comprendió demasiado esa frase, ya que no veía globos a su alrededor, esos globos rojos que simbolizaban mucho su presencia, por lo que solo negó con su cabeza, provocando una sonrisa más amplia que le caló los huesos—Oh noto que no has comprendido. Veras Georgie todos los niños tenemos globos, inclusive tú, solo que seguramente a tu edad no les habrás prestado atención. —no sabía a qué iba toda esa palabrería, pero no prefería quedarse a averiguarlo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y enseguida salió corriendo, haciendo eco de sus pasos en el agua servida, pero no pudo avanzar ni unos pocos pasos hasta tenerlo nuevamente enfrente, enseñando sus fauces afilados como dientes de tiburón que parecía que iban a devorarlo. —Al parecer, deberé enseñarte. No será nada malo, solo una ligera molestia. —rió a lo alto y sus manos comenzaron a crecer de forma exagerada convirtiéndose en enormes garras negras que lo tiraron al suelo y desgarraron su piloto amarillo junto con su ropa, quedando totalmente indefenso al niño que se sintió más que intimidado y aterrado.

—¡NO! —gritó el pequeño retrocediendo mientras su cuerpo iba ensuciándose con todo lo que había en aquella asquerosa agua, mientras sus ojos se hacían acuosos otra vez. Sus puños se apretaron en ese instante, una de esas peligrosas uñas apretó de forma ruda aquella zona tan privada para él, haciéndole volver a gritar peor aun cuando el lugar sensible comenzó a sangrar mientras el monstruo se encimaba a él sonriendo de forma más visible –como si de por si no lo fuera– retorciéndose de forma aterradora mientras la uña fue rasguñando lentamente desde el comienzo de su ano hasta su abdomen dejando la marca rojiza con algunos vasos rotos provocando el brote de la sangre y un rápido hematoma a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si fueran botones morados y verdosos por su piel que estaba siendo corrompida por aquella bestia.

Una risilla salió de él cuando, de forma brusca, uno de sus dedos se metía en su boca haciéndolo acallar en sus lloriqueos, si bien, disfrutaba de esos lamentos agudos de su voz prefería ver las muecas de su rostro y como se retorcía buscando escapar, más cuando notaba que se bajaba aquella arruinada ropa blanca hacia abajo dejando salir escalofriantes tentáculos que, cualquier adulto perverso, los relacionara con penes, pero la inocencia del niño desconocía que eran realmente, solo le causaban pavor junto con el payaso en sí.  
Aquellas cosas se distintos tamaños goteaban un líquido viscoso trasparente y hasta juraría que, la base de ellos, tenían una especie de afilados dientes, como si en su pelvis hubiera una boca y de ella salieran esos extraños tentáculos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su entrada lastimada.

George no podía dejar de mirar aquellas extrañas extensiones que se alargaban y enroscaban, dándole un desagradable cosquilleo cuando las sintió en contacto en su piel y como hacían presión contra su entrada mientras la risa de “Eso” se hacía más audible, hasta que, en un instante se quedó viéndolo fijamente como si inspeccionara cada detalle de su rostro. Con temor, el niño cruzó su mirada con él, quedando en un silencio sepulcral que solo se rompía con la respiración nerviosa del infante y el sonido de los goteos del ambiente que los rodeaba.

Pennywise enseñó sus enormes dientes y una carcajada salió de forma escandalosa, seguida de un grito ahogado de dolor absoluto por parte de Georgie, al sentir como su “inocencia” fue arrebatada en ese instante. El payaso de labios pintados no paraba en su risa, moviendo de forma frenética sus caderas y quitando su dedo de la boca del pequeño que gritaba a lo alto al sentir aquellos tentáculos recorrer todo aquel espacio estrecho llenándolo del líquido viscoso mientras la base donde se hallaban los extraños dientes que raspaban sus muslos haciéndole temblar.

Georgie cerraba sus parpados con fuerza, tantas sensaciones horribles juntas le mareaban, se sentía que pronto moriría de dolor, no solo esa situación que estaba viviendo ahora, sino también por aquella suciedad que atacaba la herida de lo que quedaba de su brazo, infectándose lentamente, a la par de los reiterados golpes de su espalda al concreto mojado y sucio con cada embestida de parte del monstruo.

Sus garras nuevamente volvieron a atacarlo, arañándolo como garras de un feroz tigre en su cuerpo dejándolo sanguinolento por completo, inclusive su cuello y su rostro. Peligrosamente sus uñas se acercaron a la cuenca de uno de sus ojos y dos de sus dedos hicieron presión en su globo ocular como si buscara empujarlo para adentro luego de que abriera aquellos ojitos a la fuerza para que viera el horror que pasaba y el porvenir. Un asqueroso sonido se escuchó en ese instante, junto con el desgarrador grito de Georgie pidiendo desconsoladamente por Bill, su mirada se tiñó de rojo y borbotones de sangre comenzaron a salir de la cuenca ante el globo ocular hundido y herido críticamente.  
Metió sus dedos en su boca nuevamente para que degustara su propia sangre y se riera burlonamente del niño, como el peor de los bravucones, ni en un millón de años, existiría un joven y, sobre todo, un adulto tan cruel para hacer lo que estaba haciendo el maldito payaso en ese momento, no solo quitándole la pureza a ese pequeño, sino hiriéndolo en todos sus sentidos que ni un millón de años de terapia podrían remediarlo.  
—Georgie~ —dijo en una voz tétrica al pequeño quien no podía ver a la perfección en esos instantes, nublado en la agonía y la angustia, pero aquella voz, esa inconfundible voz que se había distorsionado en su cabeza le hizo ver todo con más claridad, no encontrándose con el horrible payaso…sino más bien, con su hermano mayor Bill Denbrough.  
Aquella escena digna de una película snuff de pornografía infantil, había pasado a ser una de la más horrorosa violación con temática de incesto que nadie había visto en su vida y que nadie vería, nadie más que Georgie en su cabecita sucumbida en aquellas atrocidades.  
—B-Bill…—rogó en un hilo de voz con su ojo acuoso y su mandíbula tiritando, para ya…me estas lastimando… —intentó poner su mano en el pecho del mayor para quitárselo, pero el solo azotó la misma contra el suelo, apretándola con fuerza como si fuera a quebrarla en cualquier momento.  
—Solo espera un poco más Georgie…—sonrió de lado en una tétrica escena de sudor y jadeos asquerosos pegando más su cuerpo a él mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos relamiéndose de forma suave, ahora Georgie temía más a Bill que a esa cosa y solo deseaba escapar de allí y desaparecer.

Un solo goteo más en aquel alcantarillado le hizo abrir los ojos con fuerza y se sentó enseguida en su cama gritando—¡GEORGIE! —Bill miró a sus alrededores sudado y sus pupilas achicadas del horror…todo había sido un muy mal sueño; pero ¿cómo? Se había sentido tan jodidamente real: los gritos de su hermano, la textura de la sangre en sus dedos, el hedor de las cañerías, el ambiente totalmente pesado…no, no parecía un simple sueño.  
Miró por debajo de sus sábanas, maldita sea, se había orinado en ellas, no solo estaba enfermo y había tenido esas pesadillas, sino que ahora, como cereza del postre, mojó la cama.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama tosiendo y sudando teniendo completamente empapada su pijama y tomando en una enorme bola sus sábanas caminó hasta el sótano oscuro evitando que sus padres no le vieran, no quería tener que darles la vergonzosa explicación de lo que había pasado.

Carajo, las luces no funcionaban, lo único que faltaba. Bajó escalón por escalón hasta hundirse en la oscuridad absoluta de esa habitación, dejando, claramente, la puerta abierta como única fuente de tenue luz.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo colocar las cosas en el lavarropas y encenderlo dejando que hiciera un sonido horriblemente molesto, pero, cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para irse, una risita llamó su atención. Volteándose enseguida a un rincón viendo a alguien parado allí. —¿Georgie? —abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca lo había escuchado entrar a la casa, pero le alegraba que lo que pasó en su cabeza solo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

—¡Todos flotan Bill! —gritó en una sonrisa y una pequeña risita—¡Tú también flotaras! —si bien, parecían palabras sin sentido de un niño inocente, había una pizca de algo sombrío en sus palabras, haciendo sentir incomodo al chico mayor que se acercó muy precavido a su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas? … —se detuvo en un paso seco al sentir ese mismo hedor en su nariz otra vez, haciéndole sudar frío, más cuando noto la sangre en el cuerpo de su hermano, más en la zona de sus muslos y como brillaban en su ausencia su brazo y su ojo.

—¡Tú también flotaras! —exclamó ahora una voz que le hizo darse enseguida la vuelta, al encontrarse cara a cara con Pennywise, que enseñaba sus enormes dientes y sus manos con enormes garras que lo rodeaban peligrosamente.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto Bill? —pudo ver lágrimas en su hermano menor y como cerraba sus piernas ensangrentadas, indicando que todo lo que había soñado, en realidad, había sido real—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó a lo alto en forma espeluznante que espantó a Bill.

 

—¡N-no! ¡Yo no te hecho nada Georgie! —gritó aterrado intentando acercarse a su hermano, pero este solo retrocedía llorando de forma escandalosa como si su hermano fuera el verdadero monstruo.

No pudo dar ni un solo paso más…cuando “Eso” lo atrapó solo recordó el sonido de su risa infantil y como la oscuridad lo rodeaba lentamente, hasta perderse junto a todos sus sentidos.

Así era como Satanás se llevaba ahora a los niños al infierno, y jamás volvían a sus casas, todos flotan, todos los muertos flotan.


End file.
